


Мара Джейд умерла

by seane



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 12:31:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12606676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seane/pseuds/seane
Summary: Люмия наблюдает за похоронами Мары.написано на Зимнюю фандомную битву-2017





	Мара Джейд умерла

Мара Джейд умерла.

Не то чтобы Люмия не могла в это поверить, но все же...

Похороны шли своим чередом. Убитый горем Люк Скайуокер держал речь у гроба. Джейсен Соло стоял, отстраненный и замкнутый, не выдавая себя ни жестом, ни словом. А Люмии казалось, что все это нереально, что еще немного, и все это представление — тело Мары, горе близких, спокойствие убийцы — рассеется, словно дым.

Сколько лет прошло с тех пор, как две рыжие девочки столкнулись в коридорах императорского дворца? И странно же это было — чувствовать себя двойником, наблюдать, как сбываются у кого-то твои давние, почти позабытые мечты.

Но еще более странно наблюдать похороны своего двойника.

Люмию не оставляла мысль о том, что следом за Марой и она сама уйдет в небытие. Она — Шира Элан Кола Бри, леди ситхов Люмия, исчезнет, словно никогда ее и не было.


End file.
